destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Alchemies in Destroy the Godmodder 2
This is an incomplete list of alchemies created by the players of Destroy the Godmodder 2 using the standard Alchemiter. For a list of alchemies produced by non-standard means look here. A more comprehensive list can be found on the Forge thread. Alchemies Weapons * Potion Lance (Diamond Sword AND Splash Potion) 2: 3/3 Minor107 * Stellar Bayonet (Cosmic Sword AND Bow) 2: 3/3 The_Serpent * Eldritch Bayonet (Wither Skull AND Stellar Bayonet) 3: 4/4 The_Serpent * Incendiary Entourage (Eldritch Bayonet AND Fire) 4: 5/5 The_Serpent * Prickly Sword (Dead Bush and Diamond Sword) 2: 3/3 ThunderCam777 * Gash Smasher (Prickly Sword AND Cactus) 3: 4/4 ThunderCam777 * The Cleaver (Gash Smasher AND Obsidian) 4: 5/5 ThunderCam777 * Prophecal (Magic Cue Ball AND Lil' Cal) 9: 10/10 The_Serpent * Spring-Propelled Lance (Pogo Hammer AND Potion Lance) 3: 4/4 Minor107 * Void-Chemical Springlance (Grimoire Needle AND Spring-Propelled Lance) 4: 5/5 Minor107 * Void-Chemiscratch (Broken Caledscratch AND Void-Chemical Springlance) 5: 6/6 Minor107 * The Scoped Scratch (Hunting Rifle AND Void-Chemiscratch) 6: 7/7 Minor107 * Scoped Smash (Scoped Scratch AND Super Smash Bros Brawl) 7: 8/8 Minor107 * Spineblade (Iron Sword AND Cactus) 1: 2/2 RagnoRock987654321 * Pure Thorns (Spineblade AND Diamond) 2: 3/3 RagnoRock987654321 * Kinect Wands (Knitting Needles AND Xbox 360) 1: 2/2 The_Serpent * Cheap Bayonet (Rifle AND Cheap Sword) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 * Storage Shotgun (Rifle AND Backpack) 1: 2/2 Fseftr * Windows Stop Working (Computer AND Hammer) 1: 2/2 Akatia * iShoot (Cheap Rifle AND Computer) 1: 2/2 sigmatw * XPBOX (Kinect Wands AND Bottle o' Enchanting) 2: 3/3 The_Serpent * The Binding of Scythes (Death Sickle AND Elbrus, the Binding Blade) 3: 4/4 Flare Flames * Double-Barreled Inventory (Rifle AND Storage Shotgun) 2: 3/3 Fseftr * Scoped Project M (Scoped Smash AND Computer) 4: 5/5 Minor107 * Smart Shoot Store (Computer AND Double-Barreled Inventory) 3: 4/4 fsetfr * S4 (Smart Shoot Store AND Furnace) 4: 5/5 fsetfr * XBlade of Xperience (Infinity Swords OR XPBOX) 5: 6/6 The_Serpent * Gotta Kill 'Em All (Pokéball OR Bazooka) 2: 3/3 Trewqs * Red Barrels (Redstone Dust AND S4) 5: 6/6 fsetfr * Ellorium Spear (Ellorium Sword AND Sturdy Shaft) 3: 4/4 ninjatwist321 * Aquarius's Attacker (Enchanted Bow AND Pile of Water) 2: 3/3 TT2000 * Acid Arachnid Arsenal (Acid AND Web Blaster) 2: 2/3 Trewqs * Ultimate Extreme Fantastic Kinect Wands (Kinect Wands AND Name Tag) 1: 2/2 EndRPnT * Ecliptic Crossbow (Aquarius's Attacker AND Heavenly Glowstone) 3: 4/4 TT2000 * Palutena's Bow (Aquarius's Attacker AND XPBOX) 4: 5/5 The_Serpent * Redstone Bow (Bow AND Redstone) 1: 2/2 Irecreeper * Starry Night (Ecliptic Crossbow AND Lightning) 5: 6/6 TT2000 * Semi-Automatic Red-Rifle (Redstone Bow AND Rifle) 2: 3/3 Irecreeper * Boom-Stick Scope (Semi-Automatic Red Rifle AND TNT Bullets) 3: 4/4 Irecreeper * Ellorium Crossbow of Infinity (Infinity Bow AND Ellorium Spear) 4: 5/5 ninjatwist321 * Infinite Flame Bow (Infinity Bow AND Torch) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer * Obsidian-Tipped Terror (Infinite Flame Bow AND Obsidian Bucket) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer * Heavy-Arrowed Bow (Infinity Bow AND Hammer) 1: 2/2 MinecrafterMenno * Charged Bayonet (Cheap Bayonet AND Redstone Dust) 2: 3/3 secret_scribe1 * Heavy-Projectiled Bow (Heavy-Arrowed Bow AND Dispenser) 2: 3/3 MinecrafterMenno *The Forgecrusher (Anvil AND Hammer) 2: 1/3 DemonicDaVinci *Heavy Dispenserifle (Heavy-Projectiled Bow AND Computer) 3: 4/4 MinecrafterMenno *Palutena's Bludgeoner (Palutena's Bow AND Windows Stop Working) 5: 6/6 The_Serpent *Purplecharged Xbox (Limited Edition Xbox AND Purplestone Dust) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *Electric Onslaught (Purplecharge Xbox AND Obsidian-Tipped Terror) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *Antimatter Bayonet (Antimatter Bomb AND Ballistic Bayonet) 5: 6/6 Irecreeper *Odd Crystal-Tipped Spear (Otherworldly Dust AND Power Crystal OR Spear) 1: 2/2 The_Serpent *The Antivirus Program (Rifle OR Computer) 1: 2/2 ninjatwist321 *Timebomb (TNT AND Clock) 1: 2/2 ThunderCam777 *The Weaponized Inventory (Electric Onslaught AND Storage Shotgun) 5: 6/6 MinecrafterMenno *Iron Sword (Cheap Sword AND Refined Iron) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Now You See Me (Telfon Warp Paper Plane AND Rifle) 3: 4/4 Styleflow *Machine Gun (Assault Rifle AND Assault Rifle) 3: 4/4 ninjatwist321 *Iron-Plated Obsidian Sword (Iron Sword AND Obsidian Bucket) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *Lettered Kinect Wands (Kinect Wands OR Name Tag) 1: 2/2 EndRPnT *Gaming Dispenserifle (Heavy Dispenserifle AND Minecraft) 3: 4/4 MinecrafterMenno *Danger: High Voltage (Electric Onslaught OR Storage Shotgun) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer *Ellorium Autobow (Ellorium Crossbow OR Machine Gun) 5: 6/6 ninjatwist321 *Radioactive Snowball Gun (Uranium AND Swift Snowball Gun) 1: 2/2 Irecreeper *Radioactive Obsidian-Iron Sword (Uranium AND Iron-Plated Obsidian Sword) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *Now You Don't (Now You See Me AND Chaingun) 4: 1/5 Styleflow *Irradiastone Snowball Gun (Uranium Snowball Gun AND Cobblestone) 2: 3/3 Irecreeper *Snow Needles (Knitting Needles OR Swift Snowball Gun) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer */Give Wands (Minecraft AND Wordwands) 3: 4/4 EndRPnT *Golden Snow Gun (Irradiastone Snowball Gun OR Gold Foil) 2: 3/3 Irecreeper *Ready For Action (Assault Rifle AND Machine Gun) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *Icky Snowgun (Golden Snow Gun OR Rotten Flesh) 2: 1/3 Irecreeper *Red-Rifle (Rifle AND Redstone) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 *Bayonet Strike (Rifle AND Thunder Spear) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 *Sturdy Sword (Cheap Sword AND Cheap Sword) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Honed Sword (Sturdy Sword AND Sturdy Sword) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *Multi-Hit Sword (Honed Sword AND Cheap Swords) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *Broken Uranium's Umbrage (Multi-Hit Swords OR Radioactive Obsidian-Iron Sword) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer *The Fire Hazard (Charged Bayonet AND Hammer OR Torch) 2: 3/3 secret_scribe1 *Heaven's Staff (Tribolt AND Heaven's Gate) 1: 2/2 Irecreeper *Hand of Gold (Heaven's Staff AND Golden Snow Gun) 3: 4/4 Irecreeper *Frost Wand (Snow Needles AND Stick) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *Overkill Minirail (Minigun AND Railgun) 3: 4/4 Aegis-A095 *Carnage in a Cylinder (Minigun AND Handheld Death Railgun) 4 {5/5} Aegis-A095 *Green Sun Streetsweeper (Green Sun Bedsheets AND Girl's Best Friend) 3 {4/4} Aegis-A095 *Green Sun Annihilator (Green Sun Streetsweeper AND Overkill Minirail) 5 {6/6} Aegis-A095 *The Platinum Punch (The Fire Hazard AND Infinity Bow OR Aqua Regia) 3 {4/4} secret_scribe1 *Quarter Staff (Staff AND Staff AND Staff AND Staff) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Arctic Staff (Quarter Staff AND Frost Wand) 3 {4/4} pionoplayer *Hand of Pearl (Hand of Pearl AND Ender Pearl) 4 {5/5} Irecreeper *Mana's Secret Weapon (Handheld Death Railgun AND Mana Battery) 5 {6/6} Aegis-A095 *The Northern Light (Arctic Staff OR Lapis Lazuli + Gold Foil + Iron Ingot) 3 {4/4} pionoplayer *The Winter Advisory (The Northern Light OR Golden Snowball Gun) 3 {4/4} pionoplayer *Unobtainium Frying Pan (Unobtainium AND Frying Pan) 2 {3/3} Aegis-A095 *Demon's Conglomerate (Swordstaff AND Demonic Plate) 1: 2/2 The_Serpent *Uranium Dispenserifle (Splash Potion of Nuclear Fusion AND Heavy Dispenserifle) 4 {5/5} MinecrafterMenno *Supercharged Pan (Unobtainium Frying Pan AND TNT) 3 {4/4} Aegis-A095 *The Wind Chiller (The Winter Advisory AND Arctic Staff + Arctic Staff + Arctic Staff) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *The Void of Heat (The Wind Chiller AND The Wind Chiller) 5 {6/6} pionoplayer *Thunderbane (Bayonet Strike AND Sword) 3 {4/4} Aegis-A095 *The Fried Eggs (Nuclear Warhead AND Supercharged Pan) 5 {6/6} Aegis-A095 *The Fire and Brimstone (The Platinum Punch AND Demon's Conglomerate) 4: 5/5 The_Serpent *Needlehammers (Hammer AND Knitting Needles) 1 {2/2} pionoplayer *Cheap Lancehammers (Needlehammers AND Cheap Sword) 1 {2/2} pionoplayer *Hammerhead Knitting Needles (Hammer OR Knitting Needles) 1: 2/2 rougesteelproject *The Beta Battalion (Cheap Lancehammers AND Rifle) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *Nether Rod (Fishing Rod AND Nether Brick) 1: 2/2 K4yne *The Absolute Zero (The Platinum Punch AND Needles OR Snowball) 5: 6/6 secret_scribe1 *Poison Darts (Blob of Toxins AND Knitting Needles) 2: 3/3 ninjatwist321 *B3 (Beta Battalion AND Computer) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *The Fatal Flaw (Cheap Sword OR Entropy Ingot) 5: 6/6 Talist *Hook 'n Bait (Nether Rod AND Cheap Sword) 2: 3/3 K4yne *Microsoft Mashup (B3 AND Xbox 360) /6] pionoplayer *Supercomputing Dispenserifle (Gaming Dispenserifle AND Computer) 4: 5/5 MinecrafterMenno *Ferropper Tuba (Tuba AND Ferropper) /3] Nimbleguy *Chaos's Sinker (Hook 'n Bait AND Entropy Ingot) 5: 6/6 K4yne *Tack Shooter (Hammerhead Needles AND Rifle) 1: 2/2 rougesteelproject *The Arachnid's Grip (Supercomputing Dispenserifle OR Spider's Eye) 5: 1/6 MinecrafterMenno *Flashbigbang Grenades (Green Sun Bullets OR Iron Ingot) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 *Antiparticle Beam Cannon (Heavy Fusion Lance AND Antimatter Containment Cells) 5: 6/6 Amperz4nd *Pogo Hammer (Hammer AND Green Slime Ghost Pogo) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Scrapyard Shooter (Crossbow OR Spring OR Gear) 2: 3/3 Talist *Bow A.I. (Bow AND Computer) 1: 2/2 K4yne *Unobtainium Pogo Hammer (Pogo Hammer AND Unobtainium) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *The Silicon Shooter (The Scrapyard Shooter OR Computer) 3: 4/4 Talist *Big Bang Bombs (Flashbigbang Grenades AND TNT) 2: 3/3 Aegis-A095 *Poison Ellorium Darts (Poison Darts AND Ellorium) 3: 4/4 ninjatwist321 *Polite Bow A.I. (Bow A.I. AND Mannercite Shard) 2: 3/3 K4yne *The Electrostatic Shock (Thunderbane AND Tesla Coil) 4: 5/5 Aegis-A095 *Unobtanium Sassacrusher (Unobtanium Pogo Hammer AND Sassacre's Text) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *Silicon Steampunker (Silicon Shooter OR Gunpowder OR Blaze Rod) 4: 5/5 Talist *Green Sun Grenades (Big Bang Bombs AND Hand Grenade) 3: 4/4 Aegis-A095 *The Circuit Breaker (The Electrostatic Shock AND Step-Up Transformer Circuit) 5: 3/6 Aegis-A095 *The Bipolar Bow (Polite Bow A.I. AND Nether Brick) 3: 4/4 K4yne *The Sassasmasher (Unobtanium Sassacrusher AND Boulder) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *X-Stalker (Cheap Sword AND XStalk Sword) 2: 1/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Tick Tock (Big Bang Bombs AND Thermite) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *Assault Rifle (Rifle AND Rifle) 1: 2/2 Xopil *Moh's Malevolence (Sassasmasher AND Crystal AND Diamond) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer *Ze Übercharger (First Aid Kit AND Handheld Death Railgun) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *Hellspawn (The Bipolar Bow AND Entropy Ingot) 5: 6/6 K4yne *The Sonic Snowballer (Snowball Gun + Chaos Emerald + Computer) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Break a Leg (Hammer AND Chair) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *CACTiShoot (Cactus AND Rifle AND Computer) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Infinity Flintlock (Infinity Bow AND Gunpowder) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Autobow (Crossbow AND Rifle) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Charged Sword (Cheap Sword AND Redstone Dust) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Blowgun (Jungle Wood AND Rifle) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Infinity Rifle (Infinity Bow OR Rifle) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *X-Inferno (X-Stalker AND Lava Bucket) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *The Xwolverine (X-Stalker AND Adamantium Xbox) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *You'll Feel a Little ***** (X-Lightsaber AND CACTiSHOOT) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Hard Reset (Charged Sword AND Adamantium Xbox) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Infinity Grenade Launcher (Infinity Flintlock AND TNT) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Voided Sword (Sword AND Void Shard) 1: 2/2 TheLordEreLye *White Broom (Broom OR White Paint) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Thanks For Standing Still (Infinity Grenade Launcher AND Sniper Rifle) 3: 4/4 Fseftr *The Godhead (Secondary's Sword AND Fseftr's Sword) 3: 4/4 Fseftr *Spudshooter (Rifle AND Potato) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Sorceror's Sword (Voided Sword AND Eldritch Crystal) 2: 3/3 TheLordEreLye *Gatling Gun (Machine Gun AND Machine Gun) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *The Widow's Inferno (Red Hourglass of Death OR X-Inferno) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Teleport the Plank (The Loose Cannon AND Ender Pearl) 2: 3/3 K4yne *Thornbomb Launcher (Stickybomb Launcher AND Cactus) 2: 3/3 K4yne *Stocked Crusader's Crossbow (Crusader's Crossbow AND Crusader's Crossbow Bolt) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Poisonous Spudshooter (Spudshooter AND Poison) 2: 3/3 Fseftr *Minigun (Gatling Gun AND Gatling Gun) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *Systems Crash (Cheap Sword AND Motherboard) 1: 2/2 Talist *The Horizon Event (Big Bang Bombs AND Black Hole Ammo) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *Glued Hell (The Eyelander AND Slime) 1: 2/2 K4yne *Lachanophobia (Poisonous Spudshooter AND Machine Gun) 3: 4/4 Fseftr *Team Spirits (Thanks for Standing Still AND Stocked Crusader's Crossbow) 4: 5/5 Fseftr *Cobblepot's Killer (The Bullet Catcher AND The Godhead) 4: 5/5 Fseftr *The Tech Supporter (Systems Crash AND Battery) 2: 3/3 Talist *The Doctor's Doom (White Broom AND Green Sun Battery) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer *Jolly Roger's Bomber (Teleport the Plank AND Lava Bucket) 3: 4/4 K4yne *The Duck and Cover (Thornbomb Launcher AND EMP Grenade) 3: 4/4 K4yne *Red Rum (Glued Hell AND Rathalos Ruby) 2: 3/3 K4yne *Man's Best Friend (The Magic Maniac AND Essence of Loyal Sentience) 4: 5/5 TheLordErelye *Giga Gun (Minigun AND Minigun) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer *Unorthodox Combat (Unorthodox Crop AND Infinity Bow) 3: 4/4 secret_scribe1 *Unagi Blade (Unagi Figurine OR Sword) 2: 3/3 The_Serpent *Enderdragon's Scythe (Enderdragon's Staff AND Scythe) 5: 6/6 Irecreeper *The Iron Web (Red Hourglass of Death AND Hard Reset) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Pure Tiberium Sword (Tiberium OR Cheap Sword) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *The Farmer's Firing Range (Iron Multi-Cane AND Unorthodox Crop) 5: 6/6 secret_scribe1 *006 (Red Hourglass of Death AND The Sonic Snowballer) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *The Stallion's Spectrum (Prism OR Feathered Horse Armor) 2: 3/3 Talist *Broken Windows (Brick AND Rifle) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 *The Backburner (Flamethrower AND Napalm) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer *The Mercurian Malady (Entropy Ingot AND Auto-Scattergun AND CMF Power Cell) 5: 5/6 Amperz4nd *The Black Flag (Jolly Roger's Bomber AND Wither Skull) 5: 6/6 K4yne *Hollowed Be Thy Skull (The Duck and Cover AND Holy Hand Grenade) 4: 5/5 K4yne *The Wombat's War Machine (Red Rum AND The Necrowombicon) 3: 4/4 K4yne *The Charged Uber (Team Spirits AND Redstone) 5: 6/6 Fseftr *Umbrella Warfare (Cobblepot's Killer AND Rifle) 5: 6/6 Fseftr *King's Musket (Flintlock Staff AND Royal Blade) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Crackle Gauntlets (Phosphora Bow AND Stealth Claws) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Horizon Projectors (Earthmaul Club AND Aurum Orbitars) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *The Fusionthrower (The Backburner AND Fusion Core) 4: 5/5 pionoplayer *Shattered Souls (Broken Windows AND Overkill Minirail) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *Widow's Black Matter (Antimatter Xbox + Red Hourglass of Death + Hard Reset) 5: 6/6 TIMMM *The Scale's Spectra (The Stallion's Spectrum AND Dragon Scale) 3: 4/4 Talist *No Friction (Freeze Attack AND Super Speed) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Shadow Crossbow (Silver Bow AND Dark Pit Staff) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Warrior's Blade (Samurai Blade AND Super Armor) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *The Metal Storm (Musket x4 AND Battery AND Computer) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *The Crimson Vortex (Carnage in a Cylinder AND Hopper) 5: 6/6 Aegis-A095 *Batter Up (Baseball Bat AND Kinetic Multiplier) 5: 5/6 Aegis-A095 *Bombs For Blasting At You (Hollowed Be Thy Skull AND Fire Devil Fruit) 5: 6/6 K4yne *The Maroon Marvel (The Wombat's War Machine AND Sith Lightsaber) 4: 5/5 K4yne *Sharpened Volcano Fragment (Battleaxe AND Fire Bomb) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *Viridi Gloves (Viridi Claws AND Viridi Palm) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Double-Edged Staff (Scorpio Staff AND Pisces Heal) 2: 2/3 PitTheAngel *Isostopper (Rifle AND Uranium) 1: 1/2 Engie_Ninja *Bayonet Pistol (Cutter Palm AND Bullet Blade) 1: 2/2 PitTheAngel *Medusa's Crossbow (Shadow Crossbow AND Petrify Attack) 2: 1/3 PitTheAngel *Bifurcated Turrets (Cancer Staff AND Gemini Orbitars) 2: 1/3 PitTheAngel *Gambling Ring (Great Reaper Palm AND Fortune Bow AND Poison Attack) 2: 1/3 PitTheAngel *Sharpened Lava Axe (Sharpened Volcano Fragment AND Lava Capsule) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer *At No Expense (The Tech Supporter AND Gold Ingot) 4: 5/5 Talist *Red Oktoberfest (Medigun && Kritzkrieg) 5: 6/6 K4yne *Isostopper (Rifle && Uranium) 1: 2/2 engie_ninja *Fusion Scope (Rifle && Cold-Fusion Power Cell) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye *Iron Longsword (Iron Sword && Stick) 1: 2/2 NinjaV2403 *Staff of Teleportals (The Lazy Explorer && Telelocator Staff && Ender Pearl) 3: 4/4 NinjaV2403 *Nuclear Winter (AK-47 && Underbarrel Atomic Deployment System && Void Energies) 4: 5/5 Amperz4nd *Warbender (Mercurian Malady && Light Gravitational Mass Driver && Various Shells) 7: 8/8 Amperz4nd *Beta's Stockpiler (Microsoft Mashup AND Backpack) 6: 7/7 pionoplayer *Lightspeed (Danger: High Voltage && Ellorium Autobow && Chaos Emerald) 8: 9/9 pionoplayer *Spartan Arachnid (The Iron Web && Blue Halo Armor) 6: 7/7 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *X-Isostopper (Rifle && XBOX 092) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *The Redshifter (Charged Uber && Red Barrels) 8: 9/9 fseftr *Modern Warfare (Umbrella Warfare && Red Barrels) 7: 8/8 fseftr *Gib Monsoon (Charged Uber && Umbrella Warfare) 7: 8/8 fseftr *Ire of Zeus (Morningstar of Embers && The Fried Eggs && Batter Up && The Circuit Breaker) 10: 11/11 Aegis-A095 *Airburst (Metal Storm && MK47 Grenade Launcher) 8: 9/9 Aegis-A095 *Hades' Cut (Palutena's Bludgeoner && Netherbrick Sword) 7: 8/8 The_Serpent *Dark Matters (Doombringer && Widow's Black Matter) 8: 9/9 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Tungsten Terminator (Reinforced Power Cell && Isostopper) 2: 3/3 engie_ninja *Ellorium Dartbow (Ellorium Autbow && Ellorium Darts) 6: 7/7 ninjatwist321 * Uranium Autobow (Anybow && Isostopper) 2: 3/3 engie_ninja * Arcum Dei (TT2000's Hair && Starry Night) 7: 8/8 TT2000 *Anybow (Infinity Bow && Dispenser) 1: 2/2 engie_ninja *The Big Chill (Uranium's Umbrage && The Void of Heat) 7: 8/8 pionoplayer *The Lucksman (Sniper Rifle && Tesla Cannon && Four-Leaf Clover) 5: 6/6 Amperz4nd *Adam's Hammer (Hammer && Adamantium) 1: 2/2 engie_ninja *Food Fight (Food Conglomerate && Infinity Bow && Swift Snowball Gun) 4: 5/5 Leonstar0 *Grey Glitter (Mithril && Swift Snowball Gun) 1: 2/2 engie_ninja *Cerberus (Red Oktoberfest && Wither Skull) 6: 7/7 K4yne *Holy Mackerel (Food Conglomerate && Food Conglomerate && Food Conglomerate) 10: 1/11 Leonstar0 *Fissile Wolfram (Tungsten Terminator && Uranium Autobow) 3: 4/4 engie_ninja *Adam's Atomizer (Adam's Hammer && Isostopper) 2: 3/3 engie_ninja *Fusion Arch (Fusion Scope || Infinity Bow) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye *Electric Smash (Adam's Hammer && Reinforced Power Cell) 2: 3/3 engie_ninja *The Fat Man (Adam's Atomizer && Fissile Wolfram) 4: 5/5 engie_ninja *Gaea's Herald (Moh's Malevolence || Earth Heart) 6: 7/7 pionoplayer *The Shooting Star (Staff of Earth && Meteorite && Starcaller's Staff && Magiluminescence || Glowstone) 5: 6/6 NinjaV2403 *I'll Be Back (Fire Hose && Dual 20mm Chainguns && Arnold Schwarzenegger Quotes Book) 2: 3/3 Amperz4nd *Inky Sword (Cheap Sword && Ink Canister) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye *Iron Quarter Staff (Quarter Staff || Ironwood) 2: 3/3 Talist *Adam's Armageddon (Adam's Atomizer && Electric Smash) 4: 5/5 engie_ninja *The Nukemodder's Bane (Grey Glitter && Isostopper) 2: 3/3 engie_ninja *Vesperium Inksword (Inky Sword && Vesperium Gear) 2: 3/3 TheLordErelye *The Astral Blade (The Widow's Black Matter && Palutena's X-Blade) 8: 1/9 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Cosmic Rust (The Iron Web && The Widow's Black Matter) 7: 8/8 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *X-Terminator (X-Isostopper && Cold-Fusion Power Cell) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Origin's Staff (Pure Void || Yggdrasil Twig && Staff of the Primal) 10: 3/11 Nimbleguy *Attachyon (Lightspeed && Relativistic Launcher) 9: 10/10 pionoplayer *Ircucvci (The Big Chill && Unbreakable Katana && Anduril && Binary Sword) 10: 1/11 pionoplayer *Crescent Staff (Chlorophyte Crescent && Ironwood Quarterstaff) 2: 3/3 Talist *Ruination of Eden (The Fat Man && Adam's Armageddon) 5: 6/6 engie_ninja *Gib Downpour (The Redshifter && The Bullet Catcher) 8: 1/9 fseftr *Styx Accelerator (Microfusion Reactor && Styx Cannon) 10: 1/11 Aegis_A095 *Redstone's Glare (Red Glare && Destabilized Redstone Explosives && Belt Magazine) 3: 1/4 Amperz4nd *May I Cut In? (The Lucksman && Plasma Cutter) 6: 1/7 Amperz4nd *Golden Emperor Tank (Emperor Tank && Gold Foil) 5: 1/6 pionoplayer *The Cliff-Shearer (Gaea's Herald && Mountain) 8: 9/9 pionoplayer *X-Refridgerheater (Cosmic Rust && X-Terminator) 7: 8/8 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Adam's Sword (Cheap Sword && Adamantium) 1: 2/2 Pokefan151 *Prometheus' Blade (Diamond Sword && Anvil && Torch) 2: 1/3 dimentiosome *Red's Dread (The Redshifter && Umbrella Warfare) 10: 11/11 fseftr * Hammerspace (Hammer && Chest) 1: 2/2 dimentiosone * Mors Caeli (Ruination of Eden && Chaos Ellorium) 6: 7/7 engie_ninja * Boombash (Hammer && Gunpowder) 1: 2/2 ninjatwist321 * Nihil est Victoria (Ruination of Eden && Chaos Adamantium) 7: 8/8 engie_ninja * Horizon Staff (Crescent Staff && Living Wood && Acorn) 3: 4/4 Talist * Messing With Perfection (Adam's Sword && Tungsten Carbide) 2: 3/3 Pokefan151 * Real Steel (Beta's Stockpiler && Iron Ingot) 7: 8/8 pionoplayer * Cosmic Polarity (Polar Meltdown && Meteorite) 9: 1/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Godsmack (Hades' Cut && Radioactive Iron-Obsidian Sword) 8: 9/9 The_Serpent * Big Rip Bombs (Doombringer && Big Bang Bombs) 7: 1/8 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Quartz Brickstaff (Iron Flail && Quartzbrick) 1: 2/2 Talist * Staff of Ysera (Horizon Staff || Ysera's Elixir) 10: 3/11 Talist * More Gun (Mors Caeli && Nihil est Victoria) 7: 1/8 engie_ninja * Limbo (Twilight Shard && Hades' Cut) 8: 1/9 duoRouge * Points Constellate (Arcum Dei && Starry Night) 9: 10/10 TT2000 * More Gun (Chaos Elmantum && Mors Caeli) 7: 8/8 engie_ninja * Voidstone Halberd (Chaotic Void Shard && Roleplay Slayer's Halberd) 5: 6/6 DemonaicDaVinci * Ultramarine (Red's Dread || Blue Paint) 10: 11/11 fseftr * The Dakkanator (Giga Gun && Minigun) 6: 7/7 pionoplayer * King of the Hill (The Cliff-Shearer || Hill) 9: 10/10 pionoplayer * Drop the Bass (Dubstep Gun && Rainbow Matter Reactor && Heavy Subwoofer Array && Bass Cannon) 7: 8/8 Amperz4nd * Broken Diablo (Quartz Brickstaff && Blaze Powder && Gunpowder && Glowstone) 5: 6/6 Talist * Heat and Clockwork (Real Steel && Furnace) 8: 9/9 pionoplayer * Enderdragon's Scythe (Terra Blade && Endblade && Enderdragon Scale && Enderpearl ) 4: 1/5 NinjaV2403 * Shadow Dissonance (Staff of Teleportals && Rod of Discord) 6: 4/7 NinjaV2403 * Trick or Shriek (Corn Syrup && Singularity && Name Tag) 10: 1/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Cancer (Chains of the Signless && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 11/11 Amperz4nd * Forge's Light (Points Constellate && Brick) 10: 11/11 TT2000 * Zodiac's Azimuth (Points Constellate && Starry Night) 10: 1/11 TT2000 * Ends of the Earth (Points Constellate && Gaea Leaf) 10: 1/11 TT2000 * The Harbinger (Numerals of the Blind Prophet && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 11/11 TheLordErelye * Low Tide (Water Gem && Katana) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 * Noir Spades (Scythe && Shadow) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 * Hammertime (Stopwatch && Warhammer) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 * His Hand (Doombringer && Iron Web /\ Widow's Black Matter /\ 64 Mortuus) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * BC-Bayonet (Corn Syrup && Big Rip Bombs || X-Isostopper) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Big Chill (Hypothermia && Broken Clockwork Blade) 8: 9/9 Talist * Mithrilium Blade (Bottled Arcane Mithril && Messing With Perfection) 3: 4/4 Pokefan151 * Mimetic Polybass (I'll Be Back && Drop the Bass) 8: 9/9 Amperz4nd * The Doktor's Tea Set (Tea Heart Container && Crusader's Crossbow) 4: 5/5 Irecreeper * High Tide (Low Tide && Magical Sea Foam) 2: 3/3 Aegis-A095 * Afterglow (Noir Spades && Emerald of Asphodel) 2: 3/3 Aegis-A095 * Hephaestus On Ice (Hammertime || Anvil) 5: 1/6 Aegis-A095 * Metallo Brassbow (Fusion Arch || Electric Frostheater) 3: 4/4 TheLordErelye * The Atom-Smasher (Clockwork Assault Rifle && Mini Hadron Collider && Arcane Dynamo) 4: 5/5 Amperz4nd * Quantum Conundrum (X-Stalker && Antimatter XBOX /\ Effectonator Gun 41.3 /\ MORTUUS) 5: 6/6 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Alien's Tea Set (The Doktor's Tea Set && Metal Slug) 5: 6/6 Irecreeper * Upholster Hysteria (Chair && Doombringer && Meteor) 8: 9/9 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Damned Spot (The Big Chill || High Elven Sword && Arcane Crysalink) 9: 10/10 TheLordErelye * Blind Man's Club (Mace Club && Mace Spray) 1: 2/2 Tenessen * Bipolarity (Mind Honey && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 11/11 TheLordErelye * Dark Carnaval (Wicked Elixir && Eldritch Tentacles) 10: 11/11 TheLordErelye * Arctic Tide (High Tide && Ice && Mist) 3: 2/4 Aegis-A095 * Tartarus' Blade (Afterglow && Stygian Iron) 3: 2/4 Aegis-A095 * Falling Out (The Atom-Smasher && Nuclear Winter) 6: 7/7 Amperz4nd * The Overkiller (Dakkanator && Giga Gun) 7: 8/8 pionoplayer * Even In Death (Armistyx && Shotgun && Rose) 9: 1/10 Irecreeper * Barbasol Melonbomb (Glistering Melon && Corn Syrup && Gunpowder) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Darkleer (Broken Bow && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 1/11 Amperz4nd * The White Dwarf (Reverse English && Destabilized Entropium Overcharger) 10: 11/11 Amperz4nd * Terra Firma (King of the Hill || Lesser Earth Elemental) 10: 1/11 pionoplayer * God Crafted (Heat and Clockwork && Crafting Table) 9: 1/10 pionoplayer * The Record Scratcher (Mimetic Polybass && Jukebox && Jazz Records) 9: 1/10 Amperz4nd * Strange Hippocrates 451 (Cerberus && Strange Phlogistonator) 7: 1/8 * Veteran's Vexer (The Overkiller && Dakkanator) 7: 1/8 pionoplayer * Eros's Ending (Barbasol Melonbomb && Doombringer && Meteor) 9: 1/10 pionoplayer * Blot Wands (Knitting Needles && Flowing Ink) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye * Liquid Chiseler (Blot Wands && Bottled Mana) 2: 3/3 TheLordErelye * To Rust (Aradiabot Armor Plate && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 1/11 TheLordErelye * Return to Sender (Yo-Yo && Entropium Ingot && Nether Star) 5: 1/6 Amperz4nd * Misdirection (Barbasol && Doombringer && Pumpkin) 10: 2/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Matriarch (Jade Lipstick && Eldritch Tentacle) 10: 1/11 TheLordErelye * Scribe's Wands (Liquid Chiseler && Calligraphic Designix) 3: 1/4 TheLordErelye * Voidsword (Cheap Sword && Hardened Void) 7: 8/8 ManiacMasteR Utility * Classic Egg (Cave Game Manuscript AND Spawn Egg) 1: 2/2 The_Serpent * Ancestral Totem (Classic Egg AND Totem) 2: 3/3 The_Serpent * Double-Furnace (Furnace AND Furnace) 1: 2/2 ThunderCam777 * Crafter's Best Friend (Double-Furnace AND Crafting Table) 2: 3/3 ThunderCam777 * Large Backpack (Knitting Needles AND Backpack) 1: 2/2 ThunderCam777 * Auto-Craft V1.1 (Crafter's Best Friend AND Computer) 3: 4/4 ThunderCam777 * Inventive Inventory (Crafter's Best Friend AND Large Backpack) 4: 5/5 ThunderCam777 * Battery Pack (5xA Battery AND Backpack) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer * Hollow Generic Object (Perfectly Generic Object AND Air) 0: 1/1 comhraik * High-Voltage Pack (Battery Pack AND Iron Ingot) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer * iLectricity (High-Voltage Pack AND Computer) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer * Iron Furnace (Iron Ingot AND Furnace) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Iron-Plated Furnace (Iron Ingot OR Furnace) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Forever Furnace (Furnace AND Lava Bucket) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer * Energizer (Forever Furnace AND Redstone Torch) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer * Conductiron (Iron Ingot OR Redstone) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Conductiron Dust (Iron Ingot AND Redstone 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Canned Indigo Lava (Lava Bucket OR Lapis Lazuli) 1: 1/2 shadoweater22 * Superconductor Supercomputer (iLectricity AND Energizer) 5: 6/6 pionoplayer * Minecart with Computer (Minecart AND Computer) 1: 2/2 Crusher48 * Brightstone Dust (Redstone OR Torch) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Redstone Torch (Redstone AND Torch) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Minecart with Turret (Minecart with Computer AND Rifle) 2: 3/3 UltimateUsername * Red Brick (Redstone Torch AND Stone Brick) 1: 2/2 Flare Flames * Supercomputer (Computer AND Computer) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer * Forum Server (Supercomputer AND Post-It) 2: 3/3 pionoplayer * Chocolate Horse Armor (Cocoa Beans AND Iron Horse Armor) 1: 2/2 DemonicDaVinci * Minecart with Dispenser (Minecart AND Dispenser) 1: 1/2 DemonicDaVinci * Forum Game (Forum Server AND Xbox) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer * FPMBOS (Forum Game AND Superconductor Supercomputer) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer * Minecart with Sentry Gun (Minecart with Turret AND Computer) 3: 4/4 DemonicDaVinci * Obsidian Bucket (Lava Bucket AND Water Bucket) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer * Purplestone Dust (Lapis Lazuli AND Redstone Dust) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer * Limited Edition Xbox (Xbox OR Gold Foil) 1: 2/2 pionoplayer * Malachite (Lapis Lazuli AND Gold Foil) 1: 1/2 PitTheAngel * Brightstone Dust (Redstone AND Glowstone Dust) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 * Minecraft (Computer AND Dirt Block) 1: 2/2 MinecrafterMenno * XBEAN (Cocoa Beans AND Xbox) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Man * Ender Emerald (Ender Pearl AND Chaos Emerald) 1: 2/2 Talist * Tungsten Carbide-Reinforced Horse Armor (Iron Horse Armor AND Tungsten Carbide) 1: 2/2 Talist * Blob of Toxins (Rotten Flesh AND Spider Eye) 1: 2/2 ninjatwist321 * The Protector's Void (Tungsten Carbide Horse Armor AND Master Ender Emerald) 2: 3/3 Talist * Bedrock Wolf Armor (Collar OR Bedrock Horse Armor) 3: 4/4 Talist * Nostalgic Void Powder (Void Powder OR Nostalgia) 5: 6/6 Nimbleguy * Ferropper Tuba (Tuba AND Ferropper) 2: 3/3 Nimbleguy * Tiberium Tacks (Tacks AND Tiberium) 4: 5/5 rougesteelproject * Wool (String AND String) 1: 2/2 Talist *Gold Wool (Wool OR Gold Foil) 1: 2/2 Talist *Nyan Pi (Raspberry Pi AND Nyan Cat) 1: 2/2 Nimbleguy *Hammerhead Anvil (Hammer OR Anvil) 1: 2/2 Aegis-A095 *Adamitrhilium (Adamantium AND Mithril) 2: 3/3 rougesteelproject *Purplestone Dust (Lapis Lazuli AND Redstone Dust) 1: 2/2 rougesteelproject *Xbox 092 (Xbox 360 AND Uranium) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Chaos Ellorium (Ellorium AND Entropy Ingot) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *Steampunk Collar (Collar OR Silicon Steampunker) 1: 2/2 Talist *Radioactive Tungsten-Carbide (Uranium AND Tungsten-Carbide) 1: 2/2 rougesteelproject *Brownstone Dust (Purplestone Dust AND Glowstone Dust) 1: 2/2 rougesteelproject *Elemental Xbox (Xbox AND Glowstone AND Mithril) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Good Dog (The Fatal Flaw OR Collar) 5: 6/6 Talist *Element 119 (Adamithrilium AND Radioactive Tungesten-Carbide + Dalekanium) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *Element 120 (Bedrock AND Slade) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *Eyecarrot (Potato AND Carrot) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Blob of Toxins (Rotten Flesh AND Spider Eye) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Thorncane (Sugarcane AND Cactus) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Melongourd Seeds (Pumpkin Seeds AND Melon Seeds) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Red Hourglass of Death (Elemental Xbox + Name Tag + Spider Eye) 4: 4/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Enderbox Gamma (Xbox 092 AND Ender Pearl) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Goldfoil Wheat (Wheat AND Gold Foil) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Ickycane (Thorncane AND Blob of Toxins) 2: 3/3 secret_scribe1 *Ropecrop (Wheat AND Rope) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Melongourd Slice (Pumpkin AND Melon Slice) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Glaurum (Glowstone AND Gold Ingot) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Smeltbench (Crafting Table AND Furnace) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Goldgourd (Pumpkin OR Gold Ingot) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Daedranium (Vibranium AND Daedric Metal) 3: 4/4 rougesteelproject *Creepertop (Computer OR Gunpowder) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Fire Arrow (Arrow AND Lava Bucket) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Carrot Juice Bucket (Carrot AND Water Bucket) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Lapis Horse Armor (Lapis Lazuli AND Iron Horse Armor) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Plow (Pumpkin Seeds AND Minecart) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man *Gold Featherblock (Gold Wool OR Feather) 1: 2/2 Talist *Brown Dye (Red + Orange + Yellow + Green + Blue + Indigo + Violet Dyes) 1: 2/2 Talist *Coffee (Cocoa Beans AND Hot Water) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Brown Brightstone (Brightstone AND Cocoa Beans) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Explod-O-Seeds (Seeds AND TNT) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Stringy Cane (String AND Sugar Cane) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *The Tools of the Trade (Enchanting Table AND Diamond AND Redstone) 2: 1/3 Northern_Lights *Nthranium (Daedranium AND Nth Metal) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *Apotheosis Alloy (Celestial Bronze AND Stygian Iron AND Imperial Gold) 5: 6/6 rougesteelproject *Glowcoa Seeds (Cocoa Seeds AND Glowstone) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Magmarrot (Lava Bucket AND Carrot) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Crusader's Crossbow Bolt (Coffee AND Syringe) 1: 2/2 Fseftr *Portal Gauntlets (Portal Gun OR Gloves) 5: 4/6 Trewqs *Bloodsand (Sand OR Rose Red) 1: 2/2 Talist *Orange Sand (Sand OR Orange Dye) 1: 2/2 Talist *Goldsand (Sand OR Dandelion Yellow) 1: 2/2 Talist *Green Sand (Sand OR Cactus Green) 1: 2/2 Talist *Lapisand (Sand OR Lapis Lazuli) 1: 2/2 Talist *Purple Sand (Sand OR Purple Dye) 1: 2/2 Talist *Fine Gold Feather (Fine Gold Wool AND Feather) 1: 2/2 Talist *Iron Cane (Iron Ingot AND Sugar Cane) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Glowcoa Cane (Glowcoa Seeds AND Sugar Cane) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Soaky Cane (Stringy Cane AND Water Bucket) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Blood Glass Bottle (Glass OR Bloodsand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Orange Glass Bottle (Glass OR Orange Sand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Gold Glass Bottle (Glass OR Goldsand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Green Glass Bottle (Glass OR Green Sand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Lapis Glass Bottle (Glass OR Lapisand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Purple Glass Bottle (Glass OR Purple Sand) 1: 2/2 Talist *Swift Feather (Fine Gold Feather OR Enchanted Book) 2: 3/3 Talist *The Bullet Catcher (Umbrella AND Kevlar) 2: 3/3 Fseftr *CACTi (Computer AND Cactus) 1: 2/2 Minor107 *Brownsand Bottle (Bottle OR Rainbow Sands) 1: 2/2 Talist *Light Iron Horse Armor (Iron Horse Armor AND Swift Feather) 1: 2/2 Talist *Iron Multitool Mk. I (Iron Shovel AND Iron Axe AND Iron Hoe) 3: 4/4 secret_scribe1 *Unorthodox Crop (Ropecroprope AND Magmarrot) 3: 4/4 secret_scribe1 *Arrowcane (Soaky Cane AND Arrow) 1: 2/2 secret_scribe1 *Prism (Bottle AND Rainbow Sands) 1: 2/2 Talist *Feathered Horse Armor (Swift Feather OR Iron Horse Armor) 1: 2/2 Talist *Gold Block (Gold Ingot AND Gold Ingot) 1: 2/2 Talist *Raspberry Helmet (Raspberry Pi AND Helmet) 5: 2/6 Nimbleguy *Iron Multi-Cane (Iron Multitool MK. I OR Iron Cane) 3: 4/4 secret_scribe1 *Bottle Cake (Cake OR Potion of Honey) 1: 2/2 Talist *Honey Cake (Cake AND Potion of Honey) 1: 2/2 Talist *Reinforced Power Cell (Tungsten-Carbide AND Cold-Fusion Power Cell) 1: 1/2 Engie_Ninja *Spizter Bullet (Bullet AND Bullet) 1: 1/2 pionoplayer *Boolit (Spitzer Bullet AND Spitzer Bullet) 3: 4/4 pionoplayer *Life Circuit (Flower AND Circuit) 2: 1/3 Nimbleguy * Food Conglomerate (Melongourd Slice && Eyecarrot && Thorncane) 3: 4/4 Leonstar0 * Reinforced Power Cell (Tungsten-Carbide && Cold-Fusion Power Cell) 1: 2/2 engie_ninja * Chaos Ellorium (Ellorium Ingot && Entropy Ingot) 5: 6/6 engie_ninja * Mossy Endstone (End Stone && Vine) 1: 2/2 NinjaV2403 * Golden Apple (Block of Gold || Apple) 3: 4/4 Talist * Conclave Window (Yggdrasil Twig && Pure Agony) 10: 11/11 TheLordErelye * Conclave Support Beam (Yggdrasil Twig && Bottled Void Energies) 10: 1/11 Nimbleguy * Book of Teleportation (Spellbook && Enderpearl) 2: 3/3 K4yne * Team Credit (Team Spirits || Healer Cloud) 4: 5/5 The_Serpent * Repeatstone (Redstone Wire && Redstone Repeater) 1: 2/2 nulitor * Book of Firewalking (Book of Teleportation && Book of Adv. Fire Magic) 3: 4/4 K4yne * Chlorophyte Crescent (Chlorophyte Ingot || Crescent Mold) 1: 2/2 Talist * Ominous Envelope (QUEST ITEM) (Yggdrasil Twig && Mirror) 10: 1/11 Leonstar0 * Golden Honey Cake (Golden Apple && Honey Cake) 3: 4/4 Talist * Element 121 (Element 119 && Element 120) 8: 1/9 rougesteelproject * Book of Flamewalkers (Book of Firewalking && Conjure Flame Atronach) 4: 5/5 K4yne * Brass Heat (Brass Cog && Steam Heater && Brass Tube) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye * Chaos Adamantium (Entropy Ingot && Adamantium Ingot) 5: 6/6 engie_ninja * Helm of Shatters (Nature of Split Personalities && Iron Helmet) 5: 1/6 dimentiosome * Beautiful Honey Cake (Golden Honey Cake && Potion of Rejuvenation) 2: 2/3 Talist * Silversnow (Vesperium && Mithril && Cryotheum) 2: 3/3 TheLordErelye * Silversnow Heater (Brass Heat && Silversnow) 2: 3/3 TheLordErelye * Chaos Elmantum (Chaos Ellorium && Chaos Adamantium) 6: 7/7 engie_ninja * Twilight Shard (Chaos Shard && Light Shard) 2:2 duoRouge * Frostbite (Vesperae && Silversnow) 4: 5/5 TheLordErelye * Hydrogen Ingot (Hydrogen Gas || Iron Ingot) 1: 2/2 zerithos * Electric Frostheater (Energized Redstone Conduit && Silversnow Heater) 3: 1/4 TheLordErelye * Everfull Grape Pot (Pot of Healing Grape Jelly && Everfull Urn) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye * Bottled Arcane Mithril (Condensed Magic in a Jar && Mithril) 1: 2/2 Pokefan151 * Tea Heart Container (Healing Tea && Heart Container) 3: 4/4 Irecreeper * Midnight Octave (Keyboard && Enderpearl && Nightmare Fuel && Nightmare Amulet && Magnet Sphere) 5: 2/6 NinjaV2403 * Skeleton Handcuffs (Skeleton Lock && Skeleton Lock && Iron Bars) 10: 11/11 Leonstar0 * Golden Skeleton Key (Skeleton Key || Gold Block) 10: 11/11 Leonstar0 * X-Runners (The Crosscircle && Potion of Speed II) 3: 4/4 The_Serpent * Arcane Crysalink (Everfull Ink Vial && Arcane Energy && Magic Augmentation Crystal) 1: 2/2 TheLordErelye * Ice Cream (Milk && Ice && Sugar && Vanilla) 2: 3/3 Talist * Cocoa Stalk (Wheat && Cocoa Beans && Wheat) 1: 2/2 Pokefan151 * Black-Ice Goggles (Dark Robes && Goggles && Chilled Amulet) 3: 4/4 TheLordErelye * Golden Skeleton Key (Skeleton Key || Gold Foil) 3: 4/4 Leonstar0 * Obsidian Bucket (Lava Bucket && Water Bucket) 1: 2/2 ManiacMasteR * Crockercorp Turret (Barbasol && Doombringer && Corn Syrup) 8: 2/9 The_Idea_Modpack_Man * Null Crystal (Pure Void Energy && Mirror || Nether Quartz) 1: 2/2 Nimbleguy Clothing * Subspace Suit (Extreme Gear AND Scoped Smash) Minor107 * The Crosscircle (Kinect Wands OR Tuxedo) The_Serpent * Silver Crosscircle (Crosscircle AND Silver Fabric) The_Serpent * Red Suit of Death (Silver Crosscircle OR Critical Fabric) The_Serpent * Don't Bleed on the Suits (Red Suit of Death OR Jack Noir Poster) The_Serpent * Gold Chiton (White Chiton OR Gold Foil) PitTheAngel * Camouflage Shirt (White Shirt OR Camouflage Fabric) ThunderCam777 * In the Bushes (Camouflage Shirt OR Gun) ThunderCam777 * Military Armor (In the Bushes AND Hardened Chestplate) ThunderCam777 * Sergeant's Military Armor (Military Armor OR Light Blue Wool OR Gold Badge) ThunderCam777 * Commander-In-Chief (Sergeant's Military Armor OR Gold Foil OR Ultimate Badge) ThunderCam777 * Green Chiton (Gold Chiton OR Lapis Lazuli) PitTheAngel * Chaotic Nickel Amassment of Hats (Noble Amassment of Hats AND Entropy Ingot) K4yne * Up All Night (Daft Punk Helmet AND Disco Ball) K4yne * The Treasure of Blackbeard (Buccaneer's Bicorne AND Entropy Ingot) K4yne * Davy Jones's Helmet (Cap'n Calamari AND Mithril Ingot) K4yne * One Errant Twitch (A Whiff of the Old Brimstone AND Uranium) K4yne * Blue Admiral Armor (Blue Admiral Outfit && Kevlar) fseftr * Blue Sky (Blue Admiral Armor && Space Suit) fseftr * Supernova-Class Halo Armor (Red Halo Armor || Solar Wind) The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_ManCategory:Tool Potions * ELDER ELIXIR (A Bunch of Potions) 10: 11/11 ThunderCam777 * Potion of Healhoney (Potion of Honey AND Glistering Tear) 2: 3/3 TT2000 Category:Lists Category:DTG2 Category:WIP